


Письмо

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: драбблы R—NC-17 [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, M/M, Retelling of The Collector by John Fowles, подвал в прямом смысле этого слова
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Бен боится, что Армитажа найдут





	Письмо

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Похищение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543441) by [Hux_n_Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren). 



> Цикл "Оторванные крылья"

Страх, что Армитажа все-таки найдут, не давал Бену покоя. Мешал спать по ночам, заставляя вертеться в кровати. И страшно было вовсе не то, что тогда его самого схватят — больше он боялся, что раз и навсегда лишится возможности видеть Армитажа по утрам.

Решение проблемы осенило его внезапно: когда он увидел, как Армитаж что-то быстро пишет мелким почерком. Он делал записи много и часто: выписывал то, что вычитывал в своих мудреных книгах, решал какие-то не менее мудреные задачи… Ум за разум заходил, когда Бен пытался разобраться. Поэтому он перестал: просто наблюдал, иногда читал эти записи, любуясь ровным, таким же изящным, как и сам Армитаж, почерком, восхищаясь его умом.

На следующий день Бен купил конверт и писчую бумагу, лучшую из тех, которую ему смогли предложить. Выбирал, как и обычно, по цене, хотя Армитаж уже не раз пытался ему втолковать, что не всегда самое дорогое — самое лучшее. Но Армитаж всю жизнь нуждался в деньгах и привык выбирать из того, что стоило мало. Наверное, поэтому у него и сложился такой взгляд на вещи. Бен же, хоть и выиграл свое богатство совсем недавно, уже что-то да понимал в дорогих вещах.

Он вернулся — с очередными тетрадями для записей, книгой некоего А. Н. Уайтхеда с таким же, как и записи Армитажа, мудреным названием, которую тот попросил. Отнес все в подвал и уложил на стол, за которым Армитаж и сидел — с неизменно ровной спиной, водя ручкой по бумаге так быстро, что можно было успеть написать целую поэму за минуту.

— У меня будет к вам маленькая… просьба, — запинаясь, проговорил Бен.

— Просьба ли? — уточнил Армитаж.

Бен тряхнул головой и постарался продолжить увереннее:

— Я попрошу вас написать то, что я скажу.

— А если я не захочу?

Бен пожал плечами и произнес, стараясь, чтобы звучало как бы между прочим:

— Вам лучше захотеть.

Лицо Армитажа на мгновение стало нечитаемым, а затем он недовольно скривил губы.

— Так не просят, Рен. Вы, видимо, не в курсе.

Бен, по правде говоря, уже начинал терять терпение. Он подтолкнул Армитажу бумагу и как-то неожиданно для себя жестко бросил:

— Возьмите свою ручку и пишите.

Армитаж посмотрел на него — но и правда устроил бумагу так, чтобы удобно было писать, и попросил:

— Через плечо не заглядывайте, не люблю, когда так делают.

Бен шагнул в сторону и сцепил руки в замок.

— Не волнуйтесь, — начал диктовать он. — Со мной все в порядке.

— Прямо «в порядке», — с усмешкой заметил Армитаж. Бен решил это проигнорировать и продолжил:

— Я нахожусь у своего хорошего друга.

Армитаж издал негромкий, горький смешок.

— Он заботится обо мне, — громче продолжил Бен. Армитаж покачал головой и бросил на него взгляд.

— Потрясающая забота.

Но Бен не дал себя сбить с мысли:

— Не ищите меня, не стоит этого делать. Люблю, целую. Армитаж. И подпись поставьте. Да, и подпишите конверт. Нужным адресом.

— Может, и ваш написать в «Отправителе»? — ехидно поинтересовался Армитаж. — И имя поставить: Рен… Как там дальше, напомните?

Бен промолчал, лишь кивнул на конверт. Армитаж скривился, но дописал — быстро, словно даже разъяренно — и подтолкнул бумагу Бену, а сам быстрым движением взял конверт и начал подписывать и его. Бен же всмотрелся в письмо.

«Арми», — гласило последнее слово.

— Это что значит? — спросил Бен, показывая Армитажу то, что увидел.

Тот коротко взглянул на него и со вздохом отложил конверт:

— Детское прозвище. Дома мало кто зовет меня Армитажем.

— Мне не нравится, — признался Бен. — У вас очень… красивое имя. Под стать вам.

— Ну вы же хотите, чтобы в это письмо поверили? — поинтересовался Армитаж, вздернув бровь.

Бен поморщился и забрал конверт. Собрался уже было засунуть в него исписанную бумагу — но что-то остановило его. Он протолкнул пальцы в конверт, проверяя, все ли в порядке.

Конечно, оказалось, что не в порядке. Армитаж умудрился затолкать в него записку: маленький клочок бумаги, исписанный еще более мелкими буквами, чем обычно. Бену пришлось вглядеться, чтобы прочитать: «Похищен. В старом доме, каменная кладка XVIII в., ряд. шоссе. Рен, т. с. чт. выигр. на скчк. Помогите! Страшно. Арм. Хакс».

Бен взглянул на Армитажа: в душе медленно, но неотвратимо поднималась ярость. Он очень, очень разозлился — а Армитаж, как ни в чем не бывало, пожал плечами и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Вы… — начал Бен, но от гнева перехватило горло.

— Только не говорите, что думали, что я не попытаюсь, — с презрением произнес Армитаж.

Бен шагнул к нему. Видимо, было что-то в его лице: Армитаж резко поднялся и отпрянул к стене. Бен последовал за ним — по пятам, неумолимо.

— С чего это вам страшно? — спросил Бен тихо. — Я обижаю вас? Вреж _у_ вам?

— Нет, — Армитаж стал говорить как будто еще более дерзко. — Но вы заперли меня здесь, не выпускаете наружу. Конечно, я боюсь. Вы бы тоже боялись.

Он прижался лопатками к стене — и Бен в ту же секунду оказался совсем близко. Упер ладони по обе стороны от его головы, всмотрелся в бледное лицо. Армитаж шумно сглотнул.

— Доведете ведь меня, — пригрозил Бен. Слова сами срывались с языка, сделавшегося вмиг непослушным. — Действительно начну обижать вас. Чтобы поняли, как вам на самом деле повезло.

Словно в подтверждение своих слов, он протолкнул ногу между колен Армитажа, вжался бедром в пах. Армитаж снова шумно сглотнул, и в глазах его появился настоящий страх.

Это подействовало на Бена точно ушат холодной воды. Он резко отпрянул, отвернулся, запустил пальцы в волосы и опустил голову низко-низко. Армитаж за его спиной шумно дышал и наконец-то молчал.

— Вы тут злой, а не я, — проговорил Бен — будто чтобы оправдать себя. — Я к вам хорошо, а вы — только по-плохому понимаете.

Он схватил письмо и конверт со стола и бросился прочь из подвала.

Самое ужасное — он до сих пор ощущал тепло тела Армитажа. И не мог не представлять, как он бы изгибался под его руками, под его губами; как насаживался бы, если бы Бен сейчас его взял, как стонал бы — конечно, от удовольствия.

Бену оставалось только надеяться, что вскорости Армитаж перестанет ему противиться.

И тогда у них все будет хорошо.


End file.
